1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mini-blind apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mini-blind apparatus having a first horizontal slat and a second slat disposed spaced and parallel relative to the first slat.
2. Background Information
Mini-blinds of various sizes are used for covering windows and the like so that when the mini-blind is closed, the blind serves as a curtain for screening the window. Typically, prior art mini-blinds have included a cord ladder for supporting each slat of the mini-blind. The ladder is supported at the upper end thereof by a frame so that when the ladder is manipulated, the slats are tilted from an open to a closed disposition thereof.
Also, a typical mini-blind further includes a lifting cord which passes through an aperture in each of the slats so that when the lifting cord is pulled, each of the slats, starting with the lowermost slat, is raised until all the slats are moved parallel relative to each other in an upward direction for permitting cleaning of the glass window therebehind.
However, because of the location of the ladders and the lifting cord extending through the slats, cleaning of the slats has proved to be a tedious and time consuming chore.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problem associated with the prior art mini-blind arrangements by having the controls and lifting cord located away from the slats so that cleaning of the slats is facilitated.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the present invention to provide a mini-blind apparatus that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art arrangements.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a mini-blind apparatus that facilitates cleaning of the slats.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a mini-blind apparatus that reduces the cost of production of such apparatus.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention contained herein.
The present invention relates to a mini blind apparatus having a first horizontal slat and a second slat disposed spaced and parallel relative to the first slat. The apparatus includes a first tab having a first and a second end, the first end of the first tab being secured to a rearward edge of the first slat, the first tab defining a first and a second cage. The first cage is disposed between the first and the second end of the first tab and a first control has a first bead secured thereto for entrapment thereof within the first cage.
The second cage is disposed between the first cage and the second end of the first tab. A second control has a first protuberance secured thereto for entrapment thereof within the second cage. A second tab has a first and a second extremity, the first extremity of the second tab being secured to a rear edge of the second slat, the second tab defining a first and a second recess. The first recess is disposed between the first and the second extremity of the second tab. The first control has a second bead secured thereto, the second bead being spaced from the first bead for entrapment thereof within the first recess.
The second recess is disposed between the first recess and the second extremity of the second tab. Also, the second control has a second protuberance secured thereto for entrapment thereof within the second recess. The arrangement is such that when the first and second controls are moved relative to each other, the first and second slats are moved relative to each other between an open and a closed disposition thereof.
In a more specific embodiment of the present invention, the first tab is fabricated from a plastics material.
The first tab is of elongate rectangular configuration, the first tab defining a first slot disposed in a vicinity of the first cage. The first slot has a first and a second termination and a first and a second side.
Moreover, the first cage includes a first portion extending from the first side of the first slot and disposed between the first and second termination. Also, a second portion extends from the second side of the first slot and is disposed between the first and second termination. A third portion extends from the second side of the first slot and is disposed between the first and second termination. The second and third portions define therebetween a first gap for the insertion therein of the first control, the portions cooperating with each other for the entrapment therein of the first bead.
Also, the first control is a cord and the first bead is fused onto the first control.
Furthermore, the first tab defines a second slot disposed in a vicinity of the second cage, the second slot having a first and a second end and a first and a second edge.
Additionally, the second cage includes a first part extending from the first edge of the second slot and disposed between the first and second end of the second slot. Also, a second part extends from the second edge of the second slot and is disposed between the first and second end of the second slot. A third part extends from the second edge of the second slot and is disposed between the first and second end of the second slot. The second and third parts define therebetween a second gap for the insertion therein of the second control, the parts cooperating with each other for the entrapment therein of the first protuberance.
Moreover, the second control is a further cord.
The second tab is of elongate rectangular configuration, the second tab defining a first channel disposed in a vicinity of the first recess. The first channel has a first and a second termination and a first and a second side.
Also, the first recess includes a first arm extending from the first side of the first channel and disposed between the first and second termination of the first channel. A second arm extends from the second side of the first channel and is disposed between the first and second termination of the first channel. A third arm extends from the second side of the first channel and is disposed between the first and second termination of the first channel. The second and third arms define therebetween a first opening for the insertion therein of the first control, the arms cooperating with each other for the entrapment therein of the second bead.
The second tab also defines a second channel which is disposed in a vicinity of the second recess, the second channel having a first and a second termination and a first and a second side.
Furthermore, the second recess includes a first extension extending from the first side of the second channel and disposed between the first and second termination of the second channel. A second extension extends from the second side of the second channel and is disposed between the first and second termination of the second channel. A third extension extends from the second side of the second channel and is disposed between the first and second termination of the second channel. The second and third extensions define therebetween a second opening for the insertion therein of the second control, the extensions cooperating with each other for the entrapment therein of the second protuberance.
The first tab includes a first element which extends from the first end of the first tab to the first termination of the first slot. Additionally, a second element extends from the first element to the second end of the first tab, the first element being offset relative to the second element.
Moreover, the second tab includes a first member which extends from the first extremity of the second tab to the first termination of the first channel of the second tab. A second member extends from the first member to the second end of the second tab, the first member being offset relative to the second member.